


Shared Fantasy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Harry share a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Fantasy

**Title:** Shared Fantasy  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #8: Room of Requirement  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** fluff (like that's a surprise)  
 **Summary:** Snape and Harry share a fantasy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes):** AU. Heh. And apparently it's Snarry week here at chez Alisanne...  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shared Fantasy

~

“Why aren’t we doing this in our room?” Harry gasped.

Severus chuckled. “The Room of Requirement provides what we need,” he murmured. He twisted his hips, burying his face into the curve of Harry’s neck as he thrust, over and over.

“I get what I need from _you_ ,” Harry moaned, arching to meet Severus’ thrusts. “Not some bloody room.”

“You mean _this_ didn’t come from you?” Severus asked, looking around at the replica of his classroom.

Harry grinned. “I thought it came from you.”

Severus flushed. “Perhaps we share this fantasy.”

“Then next time,” Harry purred, “I’m wearing a skirt.”

~


End file.
